Flick
by Pinefur
Summary: VERY MUCH ON HIATUS Remember when Digger said his brother Flick was eaten by Jatt and Jutt? What if he escaped and found his way to the Great Ga'hoole Tree? Now Flick has to survive in a world practically opposite of the Desert of Kuneer.


The night was cold, even in the Desert of Kuneer. Flick looked out into the night sky. The full moon was bright and he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Flick! What are you doing? You'll get moon blinked if you keep standing out there!"

Flick ducked back into the burrow. "Um… sorry, mom."

His mother shook her head and hooted impatiently. "Come eat this nice snake Digger caught. It's the first prey he's ever gotten!"

Flick scurried to where the other Burrowing Owls were crouched around a long, fat snake. The young owlet took his place by his brothers, Digger and Cunny. Digger proudly took a mouthful of the food.

Flick's father _churr_ed. "You'll make a fine hunter, Digger, from both the air and the ground." Digger ruffled his feathers, slightly embarrassed.

The family ate the snake silently. Cunny yawned. "I'm really tired. Even though the sun's not up yet."

"So am I," announced Digger.

Flick blinked. "Okay," the youngest owl said. "But I'm going to fly a bit. There's still good time before sunrise." His brothers nodded, then walked to the far end of the burrow.

"Careful you don't get moon blinked," teased Cunny.

Flick's mother and father stretched their long legs. "We're going out hunting," Flick's mom hooted.

"All right!" the three owlets called as their parents ran off.

Flick looked out at the dark sky. He could see the constellation of the Great Glaux and the full moon made the desert sand appear silver. The owlet shook his head to clear it as a precaution. He did not want to get moon blinked by accident.

Suddenly a movement to the right caught his attention. Flick shifted to see it better. Three owls were approaching at a high speed from the direction of the kingdom of Ambala or the canyons.

"Glaux!" Flick swore as he saw the moonlight reflect off metal tips on the owls' feet. Battle claws!

One of the owls, a Boreal Owl, angled his wings towards Flick's voice. Two Long-eared Owls followed him, then flew ahead.

"Owlets! Get them!" one screeched.

Flick gasped. "Digger! Canny! Get up, now!"

He heard the owls stirring in the burrow. _Oh, racdrops, why did mum and da have to leave NOW?_ Flick's thoughts were interrupted as the three owls swooped closer and one hooted loudly.

"Look! There's one!"

One of the Long-eared Owls aimed for Flick with talons outstretched. "Get him, Jatt!" screamed the other one.

Flick ducked, but he felt the sharp claws close around him neck. Just then Canny came out of the burrow. "Flick, what – great Glaux!" he yelled. The owl named Jatt turned his head to stare at Canny. "Grimble, you get that one!" he ordered.

The Boreal Owl snatched Canny from the ground. The owlet started shrieking. "Stop! Stop! You frinking let go of me!" But Grimble held on tight and hovered in the air as the second Long-eared Owl noticed Digger still inside the burrow, walking lethargically.

"There's another owlet in there!" He stretched his talons out to grab Digger.

"Digger, RUN!" cried Flick. The young Burrowing Owl blinked, and suddenly his tiredness was gone. He hooted frantically.

The Long-eared Owl started to fly towards Digger, but Jatt stopped him. "It doesn't matter, Jutt. We have this one!"

Grimble gasped. "Don't! Don't do it!" He was already flying back towards Ambala. "Please!" Canny was yelling in the bigger owl's claws, but Flick could only make out the word 'frink'. He flinched at the swear word.

Jatt and Jutt ignored Grimble's pleas. _What?_ _Don't do what?_ Flick thought. Then Jatt raised him higher.

"Ready, Jutt?" His beak flashed in the moonlight. He brought it down onto Flick's chest.

Flick screamed at the top of his lungs as the sharp object gashed his flesh. Digger cried out and started running at full pelt across the sand dunes. But neither owl flew after him.

"_I_ want him!" shouted Jutt. He flew towards Flick and knocked him out of Jatt's talons.

Flick felt the owl's claws catch him. There was a searing pain in his wings as his feathers were pulled out . "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Blood, his blood, covered his wings.

Just then Jutt went yeep for a heartbeat. Jatt flew at Flick as Jutt dropped him, but he crashed into the other Long-eared Owl. They hit the ground and tussled on the sand.

Flick fell through thin air. He flapped his wings uselessly. They hurt. A lot.

Then he slammed into the ground, and everything went black.

**What do you think? I wanted to see if I could make Flick not be eaten by Jatt and Jutt, and then maybe meet some other characters and stuff. Please review it!**


End file.
